


Apple Flavoured Popsicle

by Shinren



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinren/pseuds/Shinren
Summary: Idk anything abt Kardegel i just felt like writing this sorry characters might me ooc
Relationships: Aquarius Dégel & Scorpio Kardia, Aquarius Dégel/Scorpio Kardia
Kudos: 26





	Apple Flavoured Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Idk anything abt Kardegel i just felt like writing this sorry characters might me ooc

"Grrn..."

"Why are you moaning so close to my ear?"

" ’s notta moan... You're so fresh... It feels so good..."

The poor Frenchman cursed mentally in his mother tongue... Because this was surreal. How can his lo— partner claim he feels refreshing when he's burning inside...!

The source of heat, of course, being his heart, beating like crazy.

Oh.

Now now. 

It almost looks like Kardia infected him somehow.

But Dégel is pretty sure the reason for why his heart is playing tricks on him isn't because of cardiac issues but the simple fact he has fallen in lo—

Oh God. He's been reading too many romances.

Two gold saints, destined to die while protecting Athena, falling in love...

How tragic!

And so unprofessional—

"Popsicle, your hair is tickling me. Do you mind moving it aside?"

"Don't call me popsicle."

Kardia groaned grumpily but decided not to fight it. After all, it feels so good to cuddle like this, skin to skin, in the middle of the night... He doesn't want to ruin this.

The hold around the other's waist tightened more.

.  
.  
.

Heh. How cute. Kardia could feel how shy Dégel was to his touch.

"M'sorry... Just thought it'd be cute to find us some pet names..." He whispered lazily against the blushing ear, now more exposed due to Dégel fulfilling his previous request. "I'd call you ‘chill dude’ but I decided against it."

And by now Dégel was for real about to have a stroke.

"You're walking on thin ice." He paused. "No pun intended."

"Thank you for helping me." Kardia spit out, this time getting slightly flustered himself. "With the cooling down thing."

It was Dégel turn to get fifty shades of dark red on his cheek... On top of the already existent tones of pink, very pink, and a lot of pink.

"Mn..."

It's not like he willingly agreed to work as his huggable AC. But what was he supposed to do after getting undressed, kissed, more kissed, and puppy eyed into making this ‘oh so poor man who needs comfort to get through this pain’ some company!?

He was too shocked to react!

Especially knowing that he himself kissed the other first!!

Dégel closed his eyes and tried to calm down and distract himself... Yes, think of yesterday's reading plan! He's been reading the bible, for educational purposes! Quite some interesting takes but he doesn't get why—

"Kardia!!"

Why is he munching his ear!? Is he some kind of needy big baby that can't do anything but ask for attention—

Yes, this was kind of a dumb question.

"Just wanted to check you weren't an apple flavoured popsicle, my bad."

"What is that even supposed to mean? Of course I don't taste like apple, that's abs— KARDIA!"

NOW HIS TONGUE TOO!? 

He tried pulling away but WHY does this man have such strong, defined, soft, attractive arms!

"Don't play shy on me now! You're the one who— DÉGEL YOU'RE FREEZING MY ARMS!"

~~

Sure. They were both probably going to die during this war. And nothing but the freezing hell that is Cocytos is waiting for them after life.

Perhaps, this might even be considered unethical.

But stronger than reason and logic, stronger than what's right and what's wrong is, as cheesy as this sounds, love.

And oh, they've fallen so hard for each other.

The smile the Greek gives him even amidst pain, and the reassurance the French gives him amidst despair...

The feeling of being complete...

May the holy war come. If they must die, let it be.

For they've created something that surpasses the inevitable death that even Gods fear.

A bond.

And it shall be remembered by everyone.

Scorpio Kardia and Aquarius Dégel, the saints of poison and ice, of justice and knowledge. 

The mischievous Kardia and the cold Dégel.

The shining sun and enlightening moon.

Two lovers, that not even death could tear them apart.


End file.
